


The Way Of The Saiyan

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Alien Invasion, F/F, Fusion, Lesbian Sex, Time Chamber Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of living in the shadows of Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Videl Bra and Pan ask to be trained by Vegeta and Goku, Bulma and Chi-Chi are against it until a mysterious alien race invades Earth and begins killing the citizens of West City, when Goku and the others are unable to stop this new threat, it falls to Bra and Pan to stop the invaders</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Of The Saiyan

**The Way Of The Saiyan**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

 

_Tired of living in the shadows of Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Videl Bra and Pan ask to be trained by Vegeta and Goku, Bulma and Chi-Chi are against it until a mysterious alien race invades Earth and begins killing the citizens of West City, when Goku and the others are unable to stop this new threat, it falls to Bra and Pan to stop the invaders._

Bra (19)

Pan (19)


End file.
